


so... did you miss me?

by jamesmarchant (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Parties, drunk makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jamesmarchant
Summary: James doesn’t know why he fucking bothers anymore.The only times he lets himself get dragged out to these parties is when everyone in the group - fucking traitors - asks him to. He hates it, they all know, but James knows they get a sick satisfaction from seeing him suffer.(prompt fill from my tumblr @jamesmarchant)





	so... did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @cowchopped on tumblr for the prompt! <3

James doesn’t know why he fucking bothers anymore.

The only times he lets himself get dragged out to these parties is when everyone in the group -  _ fucking traitors _ \- asks him to. He hates it, they all know, but James knows they get a sick satisfaction from seeing him suffer.

And so here James was, sat in a living room he didn’t recognize, a solo cup in hand while he watched the Sugar Pine 7 boys wrestle on the floor. His bet’s on Suptic, as he was the most sober of the three. Fucking freshman.

James, on the other hand, was nowhere  _ near _ sober. It left a pleasant buzz at the base of his skull that distracted him from how much he despised the loud music and how much he wanted to drag Aleks off whoever he was making out with out by the pool. 

James didn’t watch as Aleks pulled back from the stranger, giving him a dazzling grin before he dove back in. James didn’t feel his heart plummet when Aleks threaded his hands through the stranger’s hair. What James  _ did _ do was drag his ass out of his seat to wander over to the kitchen and get another drink before he bailed for the night.

He entered the room to find Trevor, Asher, and a handful of other kids James didn’t bother to catch the name of playing spin the bottle, because apparently they’re all still in High School. He B-lined for the whiskey, ignoring Trevor’s slurred cry of James’ name.

“Ja-ames! Do you wanna play?” Asher sing-songed, waving James over.

“No.” James said, hoping that if he kept his tone deadpan they would leave him alone. He should know by know that it doesn’t work. 

“C’mon,” Trevor said, hopping up to tug James’ wrist and lead him over to the group, “Just one spin.” 

James had too much alcohol in his system to put up a fight and his friends could fucking see it - again,  _ traitors _ \- so he let himself be dragged over to the circle and plopped down. James took a long, _ long _ drink of his whiskey and then leaned forward to give the beer bottle a twirl on the fake wood flooring. 

James watched numbly as it slowed to a stop, pointing across the way as some dude James recognized from his history seminar. Could be worse, he guesses, and Trevor giggles as James scoots forward and grabs the neck of the guys shirt, ready to get this fucking over with -

“Hey, hey guys! What’s going on in here?” A forcefully cheerful voice rings out, and James stops in his tracks, turning to find Aleks in the doorway. A painfully fake smile is spread across his face and he’s trying to catch the whole room’s attention as he boustles in.

James is sick of it. 

“Spin the bottle.” James spits, keeping his face blank before he turned back to what’s-his-face, diving in and kissing the absolute  _ shit _ out of him. He’s angry and he knows Aleks is watching, and so he makes it  _ dirty _ . He lets the guy explore his mouth and tug at James’ hair, and James tangles his hands up in what’s-his-face’s shirt. When James pulls back a full minute later the guy’s eyes are dazed and a string of spit connects them for a split second before snapping. 

James grins at the guy, gives him a sarcastic pat on the shoulder, then collects his drink and stalks out of the room without sparing anyone a glance. 

He can _ feel  _ Aleks follow him out of the room and then out to the porch, but he doesn’t turn and Aleks doesn’t try and stop him. James stumbles down the front steps out onto the sidewalk, fully intending to walk his ass back to his dorm but pauses when Aleks grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep James upright.

“Fuck, and people call me the alcoholic.” Aleks said, probably going for joking but landed on tense, “How much did you drink?”

James ignored the question to pull his arm from Aleks’ grip. He turned and started walking down the sidewalk, but was once again stopped when Aleks called out “That’s the opposite direction of your dorm.”

James let out a sigh and a swear, turning to look at Aleks before he admitted, “Ok, maybe I drank too much.” 

“You’re tellin’ me.” Aleks said, finally reaching the teasing tone he was fumbling for earlier. “C’mon,” Aleks held up his crooked arm with a flourish, “lemmie walk you home.”

“You’re drunk too, asshole.” James snarked, but still took the offered arm, “What’s that thing people say? Blind leading the blind?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Aleks said, and the two started carefully picking their way across campus. 

Well, as careful as they could manage at the moment. 

Things were silent for a few minutes as they walked, and slowly the hurt James was tossing back and forth in his head made itself known. The two of them had been dancing around something for years, everyone knew it. It manifested itself in forcefully casual touches and glances that lasted for too long, and this  _ game  _ they played whenever alcohol was involved.

It almost always involved one or the other - or both, in this case - making their way into someone else’s pants just to see what the other would do. It was a fucked up game, but they never addressed it and so every time a party was brought up it happened all over again. 

James was sick of it. Fuck, he was  _ so sick of it _ .

Aleks must have caught onto the turmoil James was going through at his side, because he slowed his steps to a stop and said quietly, “Look, James, we should probably talk - “

James found a new strength that cut through the alcohol in his gut, using his grip on Aleks’ arm to pull him into the nearest alley where he pinned that beautiful motherfucker against the wall and dove in to kiss him _ blind _ . 

Aleks opened up to let James’ tongue into his mouth, and his hands pressed against James’ chest, one resting at his collarbone and another sliding up his neck to thread into his hair. James pressed his body forward until they were flush against each other, James wrapping his arms around Aleks’ abdomen to keep him there. It was good, exactly what James was craving,  familiar and  _ electric. _

They pulled apart for air after a moment, and into their shared air Aleks laughed out “So… does this mean you missed me?”

James grinned, able to feel how Aleks mirrored it, and shut up anything else he had to say by kissing him again.  

**Author's Note:**

> im @jamesmarchant on tumblr, come say hi!  
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
